The coupling of flexible lines such as wire, rope, or string to a fixed object can be performed by countless variations of ties, knots, buckles, swages, barrel compression sleeves, swivels, or combinations thereof. This temporary tethering of objects is performed by tying the line to the object, typically by use of a coupling attachment such as an eye hook. For example, boat trailers make use of an eye hook placed on the outer hull of the boat for pulling a boat onto a trailer. Similarly, automobile manufacturers provide frame tow hooks to allow pulling of the automobile if necessary. Practically every object that can be pulled uses some form of coupling attachment receptive to flexible line attachment typically accomplished by tying the flexible line into a knot. A problem with tying a flexible line to a fixed object, to which this invention is directed, occurs in the employment of conventional tethering methods consisting of knots for securing the flexible line to the fixed object. If the flexible line is improperly tied, tension placed upon the line can cause the knot to unravel leading to a catastrophic result. Further, knot tying places the stress on the end of the attachment mechanism, such as an eye bolt, as opposed to the object itself. If an attachment device is used to interface with the flexible line and the attachment device is improperly shaped, the device may cut the line at the attachment point.
A frequent use of flexible line couplings is found in the boating industry. To pull a boat onto a trailer for transportation, a winch installed on the trailer makes use of a flexible line having a line coupler tied to the end of the line. When a boat is to be pulled onto the trailer, the line coupler is used to hook the eye hook protruding from the boat. Once coupled, the winch is operated to pull the boat onto the trailer. If the line coupler is improperly tied to the flexible line, the line can slip. If the attachment device is improperly manufactured or the line size is inappropriate for the forced bend, the line can be sliced when a load is applied.
Another frequent use of knot tying is found in the sport of fishing. Fishing employs a variety of fishing hooks, lures, spoons, artificial bait, weights, and so forth tied onto the end of a fishing line. Fishing requires a fishing line to be attached to lure placed at the end of the line. The conventional method of tying the baited hook to the fishing line is by use of an eye formed at one end of the shank wherein the fishing line is tied by use of a knot or other mechanical device. If the knot is improperly tied, the bait will be lost.
Improperly tied hooks used in sport fishing of larger fish can be more than just a nuisance in replacing. For instance, competition tuna hooks are hand forged from stainless steel and are extremely expensive to replace. Further, loss of the hook typically leaves a fish with a hook attached in its mouth. Although professional operators meticulously tie each hook, if the hook is not properly manufactured the aforementioned results will be the same. Even a properly tied line can snap since the conventional method of tying requires the fishing line to form a 180 degree U-shaped bend about the curvature of the eye. Thus, if the eye is not properly rounded it can act as a sharp edge to cut the fishing line.
One known device that addresses the need for knotless tying is Japanese Patent 58-137195 issued to Kato which discloses an improved hook for tuna fishing. Kato tuna hook requires a small pipe-like member to be welded to the straight portion of the shank. Attachment of the fishing line to the tuna hook is performed by inserting the fishing line through the top portion of the small pipe, wrapping the fishing line around the shank, and reinserting the fishing line back through the bottom opening of the small pipe. The pipe is then crimped to prevent the line from sliding out of the pipe. The pipe is welded to the shank of the hook which increases the price of the hook proportionally. Further, Kato must chamfer the inner cavity of the pipe to accommodate the sharp bend resulting when the fishing line wraps around the shank.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is a method of tying a flexible line to a fixed object that can be performed without the need for welding additional components onto the coupling device, does not require the tying of a knot, and places the majority of the strain directly upon the shank of object to be pulled.